Its all new
by borrishaas
Summary: Freddy awakens in the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza and meets the replacements of him and his friends Freddy is shocked and doesn't trust the replacements and all Freddy wants is to get his friends back but will he? and will he ever fully trust the toys click her to find out. Rated T for abit of coarse language and maybe romance if you suggest it.


I know five nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequel but this is a sequel.

Freddy awoke to a loud metal clank his vision was quite blurred and he could not move any part of his body his looked to his right and saw Bonnie but he looked different. He had no face at all Freddy crawled over to him touched his bottom jaw but the purple animatronic didn't move an inch Freddy sighed and looked to his left. He saw a familiar looking chicken it was Chica but her jaw was different it was ripped off the top of her head only connected by wires. Freddy stared in horror at his dismantled friends, Freddy slowly crawled around the dark room trying his hardest to spot Foxy. The room felt like it was a mile long but he finally came across a rusty hook Freddy grabbed it and pulled the animatronic into the light. Foxy looked worse then he used to more endoskeleton parts were shown and he was completely unconscious like the others Freddy then took a look at himself. He looked at the horrific stitches around his body and the broken parts Freddy just stared in awe at his rotted suit. Freddy noticed he wasn't wearing his hat so he went looking for it but then he heard loud footsteps coming from outside Freddy suspected it was humans and hid in the dark.

"Come on, your such a wimp" complained Toy Chica

"But its dark in there" said Toy Bonnie

"I don't care just go in and run around the room is it that hard?" groaned Toy Chica

"But what if something is in there?" whispered Toy Bonnie

"If there is I'd rather you die before I do" laughed Toy Chica

"WHAT!?" yelled Toy Bonnie

"Just get in there or you won't get to eat my pizza for a week" teased Toy Chica

"Fine then" growled Toy Bonnie

He turned the door knob slowly and pushed the rusty door open, Toy Bonnie shivered when he entered and looked around curiously only to be rushed by Toy Chica. He then took a deep breath and ran around the dull room only to trip over something hard, a loud clank was heard when he fell to the floor Toy Chica ran to assist him but was stopped. She heard a quiet whirring sound and she looked a large shadow emerge in the darkness it was much taller than her she stared in horror as it leaned over at her and inspected her slowly. Toy Bonnie nearly screamed at the sight of the giant, he took quick action and pulled Toy Chica's arm and ran out of the room slamming the door. They ran down a long hallway finding Toy Freddy sitting down holding a monitor with it focused on parts and service. Toy Bonnie realised he was watching them the whole time.

"She started the bet I-I didn't even want to eat the pizza blame it on her" cried Toy Bonnie

"Calm down Bonnie I saw the whole thing I knew it wasn't your fault" said Toy Freddy

"However you did as she said so you must sit in time out" commanded Toy Freddy

Toy Bonnie walked past Toy Chica and punched her arm very hard.

"Hey what was that for?" yelled Toy Chica

"Now as for you ill-" Toy Freddy was cut off by Toy Chica

"Something is in parts and service I'm not lying even ask Bonnie" yelled Toy Chica

"Fine we will ask Bonnie but if you're just lying to stay out of trouble or run away you are in huge trouble" warned Toy Freddy

They walked over to the stage and saw Toy Bonnie sitting in the corner still angry at Toy Chica.

"Bonnie...did you happen to see anything in the parts and service room" asked Toy Freddy

"I thought you could see us with the camera? You must have seen that shadow but yes there was" he explained

"What shadow...? Just come with me and Chica to check it out" asked Toy Freddy

"Ok" Toy Bonnie responded

Toy Freddy slowly approached the door and grabbed the knob but he hesitated before turning it he then slowly pushed it open and looked around but he saw nothing. He chuckled slightly and turned to the smaller toys with a smirk then he frowned.

"You two are in serious troub-" Toy Freddy was cut off by a huge bear tackling him

He was hit to the ground a was punched once in the face before he quickly moved out of the animatronics grasp, Toy Freddy grabbed the animatronics hand pushed it to the floor while the other toys just watched. Toy Freddy pulled a wrench out his back pocket and held it to the animatronics neck.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled Toy Freddy

The animatronic gave up on trying to get away and just stared at the toy in awe.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled the toy pushed the wrench harder at the animatronics neck

The animatronic opened his mouth only to let no words escape it tried again only to let out a silent groaning but it sounded close to words.

"Ggy nwame gwis Freddy" responded the animatronic

Toy Freddy settled down his anger and asked again politely this time. The animatronic coughed up a bolt followed by oil then spoke.

"M-my n-n-name is Fre-Freddy" said Freddy

Satisfied Toy Freddy got off of Freddy and helped him get up Freddy was alot taller than Toy Freddy but Toy Freddy intimidated by the slightest but just smiled at his counterpart. Toy Freddy held his hand out expecting a hand shake the old animatronic hesitated but shook the toys hand politely.

"Well my name is Toy Freddy but you can just call me Fredrick" explained Fredrick

"And this is Toy Bonnie but you can call him Blue and this is Toy Chica but you can call her Chicky" he explained

"Well just to be clear I'm Freddy and I have 3 friends called Bonnie, Chica and Foxy but they are not active and I'm quite worried" responded Freddy

"Well we may be able to fix them since we have lots of spare tools and spare parts but we mostly use them on Mangle" Fredrick said

"Mangle?" questioned Freddy

"Oh I forgot to introduce you" said Fredrick

They walked down the dining room over to kid's cove but Freddy had a hard to time at walking, they entered the cove to find nothing but a pile of animatronic parts.

"What's that?" asked Freddy

"That's Mangle" answered Fredrick

"What happened to it?" questioned Freddy

"Well during the day Mangle was supposed to perform for the toddlers but the kid's just couldn't keep their hands to themselves so they went and ripped it to pieces" Fredrick explained

"Oh... wait is that Foxy's counterpart?" asked Freddy

"Well Mangle is ment to be a Fox so I guess" Fredrick responded

"What are we waiting for I want to meet your pals" said Blue

"They are deactivated remember?" Said Chicky

"Aw man Fredrick takes ages to fix stuff" complained Blue

"Hey it's not that easy I would like to see you fix them" growled Fredrick

"Ugh, you have a point..." said Blue

"Well we we'll probably get one of your buddies up and running by the end of tomorrow but we should get some rest its late" explained Fredrick

"Well ill go back to parts and service" said Freddy

"No you will bunk on stage with us just don't go back to that dirty room" said Blue

"He's right, you need to bunk on stage and we will wash you up tomorrow, your very dirty" explained Fredrick

"Well if you insist" said Freddy

H e and toys walked on stage and got comfortable and went to sleep all Freddy did was think about the other animatronics and how he got replaced by a bunch of toys. Freddy obviously didn't fully trust them, he would have to know them better but he was lucky to be alive he looked at the others and they already powered down. Freddy then did the same.

Hey guys I'm back with another story and I repeat this story is a sequel to the first game and this story will be based in 2017 just to get that out the way but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 2 will be out eventually so remember to follow/favourite/review and I'll see you in the next chapter LATER.


End file.
